


So, Mr Drake...

by LastYearsModel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Vulnerability, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastYearsModel/pseuds/LastYearsModel
Summary: Set shortly after the first game, Elena introduces Nate to a new experience!
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher
Kudos: 14





	So, Mr Drake...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-The Uncharted games and characters are all Naughty Dog's wonderful creations!
> 
> First posted by me on Archive of Our Own a few years ago.

It had been just over a month since El Dorado, usually by this time Nate’s relationships were well and truly over but Elena was different...special-she fascinated him in a way no other girl ever had and he adored being with her.

They enjoyed going for walks together, holding hands and chatting as they went. They loved the beach near Nate’s apartment and today they had walked the furthest they had ever been. They were about to head slowly back when something on the seafront caught Elena's eye-an ice cream stand.

"Hey, let's go get an ice cream..."

Nate scoffed at this "Nah, that's for kids isn't it?!"

"You're NEVER too old for ice cream! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Nate seemed a little resistant to the idea, he even looked a bit uneasy.

"Hey...we don't have to...I mean if you don't like ice cream...it's okay Nate..." Elena said gently, puzzled by his reaction.

Nate looked embarrassed as he said quietly "I don't know if I like it..."

There it was again-that vulnerability, creeping out from under his cheeky, cocky surface. The more time she spent with Nate the more she saw it. She had fallen hard for the handsome, wisecracking yet surprisingly heroic rogue but she was falling in love with the vulnerable, sweet tenderness he kept so well hidden from the world but seemed unable to hide from her.

"You don’t know if you like ice cream?" she asked him as gently as she could.

Nate shook his head "I don't think I've ever had it, the nuns weren't big on sweet stuff and...well....I can’t remember much from before the Home."

Elena felt her heart break a little at this-it was the way he said it, not in any hard done by way, just simply stating the facts.

"Nate I'm so sorry, I didn't think..."

"Hey, it's okay, you weren't to know, it's not like I've talked about...well...growing up much."

This was true-apart from his teenage years with Sully, Elena had quickly learnt that Nate’s childhood was generally a no-go area. She only knew the basic facts about his parents and the Boys' Home, just telling her that had seemed to cause him such pain, so she had decided to avoid the subject unless he brought it up.

They just stood together awkwardly for a minute, not quite sure what to do next.

Elena made the first move, giving his hand a gentle squeeze "So, Mr Drake..." she said with a warm smile "...may I buy you your first ice cream?"

Nate looked at her, a little taken aback by her question, then smiled and nodded "I'd like that."

Elena smiled then stood looking at him for a minute, her eyes narrowing a little as she focused on him.

"What?!" Nate asked, uncertain of the purpose of this examination.

"Oh, I'm just trying to decide..." Elena answered with another warm smile.

Nate shrugged and shook his head a little-he really didn’t know what was going on!

"...I'm trying to decide what flavour I think you'd like, hmm...you look like a chocolate chip kind of guy to me!" Elena explained playfully.

"Okay?!" Nate said, completely clueless!

Elena nodded slightly to herself, her mind was made up, and she went to get the ice cream. She quickly returned with two chocolate chip cones and handed one to Nate.

"I'm not being funny Nate but it's going to be cold!"

Nate grinned "Um, well yeah, the clue is in the name-ICE!!"

Elena rolled her eyes "Wise ass! I just meant don't take a big mouthful, you might be better off licking it to start with."

Nate took his first hesitant lick-the intense, cold tingling sensation hit his tongue, his eyes, even his nose! He winced a little, blinked, shuddered slightly then smiled as the flavour hit his taste buds. Elena couldn't help laughing at his reaction but it was a sweet, gentle, affectionate laugh that Nate loved.

He took another lick, more confidently this time as he was prepared for the sensation now, he had the same reaction but in a far less intense way.

They found a bench and sat together, holding hands, watching the world go by as they enjoyed their ice creams, Nate falling in love deeply-with this new, cold, sweet experience and the girl who had so tenderly introduced him to it!

When they'd finished Nate wrapped his arms around Elena and they shared a chocolate flavoured kiss. Then he looked at her slightly nervously and asked "Do you think we could have another one?!"

Elena just smiled and nodded.


End file.
